


Save You

by Purplemusings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dad!Kristoff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemusings/pseuds/Purplemusings
Summary: Kristoff,I want to tell you that I’m sorry. I wish I could explain, and I know I should have done so years ago, but I no longer have the time nor the words necessary to tell you everything. I must leave and find my father for an urgent matter that only he can fix. I don’t know when I will be back, but I will return as soon as I can.I love you so much. You and Chloe mean everything to me.~AnnaWith no warning, Anna leaves. Kristoff is forced to pick up the pieces in her absence, raising his little girl on his own.  Just as he begins to accept the fact that he'll never see her again, his daughter claims to find a mermaid.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest: this is not the first time I have written this story. I came up with it years ago, and some might even recognize it (although I hope no one remembers how awful it was when I was young and immature). When I wrote it before it was rushed and barely had a plot, which is why I'm writing it again--to give it a bit more detail, and hopefully finish the whole thing this time. I should warn you that I am in college now, so updates will not be regular (although if they are, they will be short). I'm also not used to writing, I haven't written for this fandom in SO LONG, and I don't have a lot of confidence, so please be gentle if you have any criticisms! 
> 
> With all of that out of the way....enjoy! :)

Kristoff remembered a time in his life when he thought he was content living alone. He had never considered himself a “people person,” and did his best to avoid crowds while those he knew went out to party every night. He thought he had it all, mostly because he had never experienced anything better. 

Then he met Anna.

His mother, an unofficial part-time matchmaker for her son, arranged for him to repair the young lady’s porch after it had been damaged by a storm. He thought nothing of it--she was simply another customer of his trade. 

But after a few weeks, he realized that she was different. Before he met her, Kristoff never considered sharing his life with another, content to live his life alone, focused on himself and his carpentry business. But after hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, after seeing her compassion and kindness and love for life, he began to wonder.

And so, after several months of his mother’s prodding, he finally got married.

It was only a year later when they had Chloe. It didn’t take long to find that she favored her mother’s looks, with bright red hair, button nose, and freckled skin. Her deep brown eyes were the exception. 

And for four more years, Kristoff felt content for a different reason. He had a wife and daughter to share his life with, and couldn’t imagine his life without either of them. How foolish he had been in the past...to think he could have been happy to live on his own! How could he go a day without hearing Anna’s cheerful voice singing in through the house, or Chloe’s giggle as he chased her through the halls.

Then it all changed.

Kristoff woke up by himself that morning, which was unusual considering that Anna was the later sleeper of the two. Even more unusual was the silence that filled the house--Anna couldn’t be quiet in anything she did if she could help it. 

He rolled over and grabbed his phone to check the time--7:00 am and no messages.

He sat up. Something felt wrong. 

Rising to his feet, he opened the curtains to let in the sun before heading to the kitchen. “Anna?” 

The kitchen was empty. And so was the living room, the library, and the front porch. Chloe’s room was still quiet, with his daughter asleep in bed. He even checked the garage, only to find that the carl remained unused. Soon he returned to his bedroom, hoping to find the bathroom light on at least. That’s when he noticed the note lying on her pillow. 

Kristoff, 

I want to tell you that I’m sorry. I wish I could explain, and I know I should have done so years ago, but I no longer have the time nor the words necessary to tell you everything. I must leave and find my father for an urgent matter that only he can fix. I don’t know when I will be back, but I will return as soon as I can.

I love you so much. You and Chloe mean everything to me. 

~Anna

Kristoff read the note again, and then a third time, as if memorizing it would answer all of the questions that filled his head. He felt hurt, confused, but mostly he couldn’t help feeling angry. How could she leave with no warning, without an explanation or a goodbye to him and Chloe? Why couldn’t she have told him where she was headed? 

“Daddy?”

Kristoff turned, his eyes softening when he saw his four-year-old standing at his bedroom door, her stuffed reindeer clutched tightly in her arm as she tiredly rubbed her eye with her other hand. “Where’s Mama?” 

“She…” He paused, considering what to say. How could he explain? He knelt down and forced a reassuring smile. “You’re mama just left for a little trip. She’ll be back, alright Princess?” He quickly stood and headed to the kitchen, prompting Chloe to follow. He needed to distract her. Hopefully she wouldn’t ask any questions he couldn’t answer. “Now how about some breakfast? Are you in the mood for pancakes?”

“Pancakes!” the four-year-old squealed excitedly, following him with a skip in her step.

***

Two week passed, and still no word from his wife. He finally called the police, hoping they could find a trace of where she went. The search lasted no longer than a few days until he received a call from the station late in the evening. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bjorgman. There aren’t enough leads to continue the search.”

He was grateful, at least, that the officer didn’t voice aloud what they were both thinking. Anna wasn’t coming home.

He barely managed to force a quick thanks before hanging up, slowly sitting down on the bed before resting his head in his hands.

How would he tell Chloe?

“Daddy?”

He jolted with a start, trying to pull himself together before turning to face his daughter. “Hey, Princess. Let’s get you to bed, alright?”

“Did the police find Mama, Daddy?” The girl asked as she followed him to her room. He was silent as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

“Daddy?” She looked at him with a frown and her mouth began to tremble, as if she could feel the heaviness in the room. “Is Mama coming home?”

“I'. sorry, Chloe," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't think she's coming back."


End file.
